Mistakes
by Devon Aster
Summary: A songfic for 'Yamcha Week'. Takes place between DB and DBZ. Bulma catches Yamcha at something. But is it really what it seems to be?
1. Mistakes

_**Author's Note:** A story for 'Yamcha Week' _^_^ _ These few scenes were originally meant for a longer fic, but I didn't want to miss the deadline, so I wrote them up on their own. I actually think they work better this way. Constructive criticism always welcome!_

_**Disclaimer:** Yamcha, Bulma and DB/Z all belong to the dude whose name I can't spell. Suffice it to say, that's not me. The song lyrics, however, are mine. You can find the lyrics in chapter two, in unbroken sequence._

_**Timeline:** Between DB and DBZ._

**Mistakes  
**   


"Yamcha?!"

_I saw the trust in your eyes  
shimmer, and fade, and die  
and I realize  
you never understood._

"B-Bulma?" Yamcha stared at the blue-haired woman standing in the entrance to the restaurant. Her hands were frozen in the process of taking off her coat. She stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. A majority of his own surprise came from the fact that he hadn't been expecting to see anyone he knew.

Bulma's shock, though, was caused by something else completely. Yamcha watched as her face hardened by degrees, until her eyes glittered like ice chips. He cringed in anticipation of her scream.

_Condemned without a trial  
a criminal before the judge  
and all the while  
I pleaded with you._

But she didn't scream. She didn't even growl in anger. She simply turned on her heel and left.

"Bulma? Bulma! Wait!" Yamcha dashed out onto the sidewalk, not caring that he was drawing curious stares from strangers. "It's not what you think!"

Bulma didn't look back or hesitate. Or even acknowledge that she heard. She kept going until she reached her car and jumped in. The engine kicked up a cloud of street litter as she sped away.

Yamcha was about to hail a taxi when a gentle hand grasped his shoulder. "Let her go, Yamcha."

Yamcha looked over his shoulder. A petite blonde woman, with her hand resting lightly on him, gazed at him understandingly. "She needs to cool down I think."

"I'm not so sure, Becky."

_Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day_

_I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home_

*Rrrrring rrrrring* *Click* "Bulma Briefs here."

_It wasn't what you thought  
it's a lie in your mind  
and it is not  
that I don't care._

"Bulma, please don't hang up, ok?" Yamcha pleaded. It was probably the hundredth time he had called her in the past two days. He wouldn't be surprised if it was hundredth he heard that damn dial tone. But he wasn't going to give up. He let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't disconnect right away.

"What do you want, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, her voice hard.

_Fortune smiled on me  
gave me something new  
and now I see  
it was hard to control._

"Bulma, please, it wasn't what it looked like," Yamcha explained, rushing his words a bit. "She was just an associate, that's all. I swear! Come on, you've gotta believe me!"

"Why should I?" Bulma shot back. "What about that brunette last month? Or the redhead before that, huh?" Her voice dripped sarcasm, "They were just 'associates' too?"

Yamcha blinked, then blushed. His grip on the phone increased a bit. "Bulma, come on, I explained those already. They kept following me around the fitness club! Besides that, they really seemed to want to meet me. They're nice girls, but they never meant anything more than friends to me. I haven't seen them since."

Bulma snorted.

Yamcha sighed again, this time in desperation. Those women had been fine as companions to talk to and fun to be with, but as soon as they learned he wasn't interested in them romantically, they had headed out for better prospects. "Please Bulma, she works for the Titans. You know, the baseball team? She's an executive, we were discussing contracts and stuff. It was business. I was going to surprise you with the news later."

Bulma made a slightly interested "Mmm..." but still didn't speak.

"Come one," Yamcha said, his voice sounding a bit more hopeful. "Becky gave me some tickets for a concert tonight. If we hurry, we might..."

"Becky!?" Bulma screeched the name. Yamcha pulled the receiver away from his ear, but a strange ringing had already been set off. Bulma continued shouting, "Becky! So, she's just a business associate and you call her by her first name!? How dare you try to trick me, you lecherous desert bandit!!"

"Bulma!" cried Yamcha.

"Why don't you take your 'business associate' instead and leave me alone!"

Bulma slammed the receiver down. A steady, buzzing monotone filled Yamcha's ear. He stood there a moment, not moving at all. Then suddenly, with a savage growl, he slammed his own phone down. "Fine," he yelled at the device, "If that's what you want! I will!"

_Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day_

_I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home_

*Rrrrring rrrrring* *Click* "Titans Baseball Team, how may I help you?"

_I needed you there  
by my side, to help me, teach me  
and show me where  
I went so wrong._

"Um...hi. Could I speak with Becky Haffer, please?" Yamcha asked. He lay spread-eagle on his bed, a hand hanging over the edge. He stared at the ceiling, watching the fading pink and gold of the sunset there.

"Just a moment, please," the secretary said in a polite, slightly nasal voice.

Yamcha could hear the line click over, then three short rings.

"Hello, Vice President Haffer."

_But you turned away  
now I'm lost, unguided  
and let me say  
it's lonely but I'll make do._

"Ah, hey Becky, it's Yamcha," Yamcha said in greeting. He continued to stare at the ceiling, the tiles now stained a greenish lavender. 'It's getting pretty dark' he thought idly.

"Oh, Yamcha!" Becky's voice brightened considerably. "I'm so glad you called! What can I do for you?"

"Um...well..," Yamcha stuttered. He swallowed and tried again. "Look, it seems Bulma can't make it to the concert and I was wondering..."

"You want me to go?" Becky interrupted, excited. "Oh Yamcha, I'd love to! I just have a few tiny things to finish up here, why don't I pick you up at your apartment in an hour? Ok?"

"Sounds great," Yamcha replied in a monotone.

"Great, see you then! Bye!"

The line disconnected and the annoying dial tone was back. Yamcha stretched his hand over toward the phone base. He let the receiver slide from his hand. It made a *clunk* as it hit the floor, missing the cradle by a foot.

_Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day_

_I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home_

Bulma stood in the shadow of a tree. She watched, angry, hurt and humiliated, as a couple made their way into the concert hall. She swiped at the salty tears on her face. She turned and rushed to the parking lot, breaking right through a group of well-dressed young people.

Several of the youths stared as the woman wearing short-sleeved shirt and denim skirt ran past.

_Now I have no home...  
No home....._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Author's PS:** The name Becky Haffer was taken from a transcript of an early DBZ ep. I can't remember the ep title, but the transcript is on the "[MSTing of DBZ][1]" website._

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Shrine/7990/index.html



	2. Home (song lyrics)

> **Home**
> 
> I saw the trust in your eyes  
shimmer, and fade, and die  
and I realize  
you never understood.
> 
> Condemned without a trial  
a criminal before the judge  
and all the while  
I pleaded with you.
> 
> Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day
> 
> I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home
> 
> It wasn't what you thought  
it's a lie in your mind  
and it is not  
that I don't care.
> 
> Fortune smiled on me  
gave me something new  
and now I see  
it was hard to control.
> 
> Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day
> 
> I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home
> 
> I needed you there  
by my side, to help me, teach me  
and show me where  
I went so wrong.
> 
> But you turned away  
now I'm lost, unguided  
and let me say  
it's lonely but I'll make do.
> 
> Don't throw me out  
Don't throw me away  
Forget about  
what you saw that day
> 
> I may look  
I may roam  
But in my book  
you are my home
> 
> Now I have no home...  
No home.....


End file.
